


The Line between Witches and Man

by TimidMew



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMew/pseuds/TimidMew
Summary: Prompt fics between Akko and Andrew all stored here.#1 Amusement Park: Akko was supposed to spend the day having fun with her friends, however it doesn't seem like the two will be coming. Andrew is also dragged into having a day of fun, but Frank's not around either. Instead of wasting the time waiting, Akko suggests the two of them go ahead and meet up with them when they arrive.





	The Line between Witches and Man

**Author's Note:**

> Out Of Character for some characters? Maybe just a little bit, I don’t have a good grasp on their personalities yet. Takes me a while. Anyway, hope this is good for now. It was supposed to be a one-shot thing since it was just a prompt, but I am horrible at making this short and sweet. Kind of struggling with this ship since I'm working on others but I think it'll work out. I just hope it's okay for now. I can't really think of how I could proceed with this, but having this just be filled with prompts seems like a good idea~ This one is just going to be in parts and might just have a second half and all, we'll see.

Akko gently tossed a rock back and forth as she leaned against a wall, watching as the people eagerly went in and out of the theme park. She couldn’t help but pout as she waited for her two friends to arrive so they could have some fun also. She expected Sucy to take her time, but Lotte? She was usually the one to be early if not on time. A nice break from work and practicing magic and they were late, Akko could hardly contain her frustration. The smell of the food stands wafting from the entrance was nearly enough of a temptation for her to go on ahead of them, but she knew she couldn’t. It wouldn’t be as fun without them after all.

So, with new determination and a nice complaint ready, she stood her ground and resumed waiting.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lotte murmured, sparing a quick glance at Frank before looking back towards Akko. “I mean… she looks like she really wants to go and we did promise we would go with her Sucy…” She turned her forlorn gaze towards the other young witch beside her.

The three of them, Lotte, Sucy, and Frank were hiding away in a café just a good distance from the park, watching Akko without fear of being caught being there the entire time.

“It hasn’t even been ten minutes, it’s fine.” Sucy dismissed, taking a sip of her warm drink before looking across from them to glare at the young teen that had joined them not too long ago. “But I don’t get why we have to be a part of your scheme, Frank. “

The young man chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. Lotte also gave him a curious look, not at all understanding why they were doing this either. “Well, I just thought it would do them good! Andrew’s not exactly used to these kinds of things and usually declines my invitations to have some fun!” He smiled reassuringly to the two girls before looking down at his reflection in the drink he held. “It’s a first in a long while that he’s agreed to come along when it isn’t a formal event or party and when I found out you guys were going too, it was just _perfect_! There’s never a dull moment with you three around, especially with Miss Kagari!”

Lotte turned back towards her friend uselessly trying to find any sign of them, letting out a curious sound as she considered his words. “I’m still not so sure of this…”

“Don’t worry, it’s just for a little while!” he promised, the excitement in his voice making him jump from his seat. “We’ll approach them if things aren’t going so well, but I really think this would be a good opportunity for them both!”

“But playing matchmaker is boring!” Sucy growled, casting her lone gaze to the window bitterly only to pause for a moment when she caught sight of someone. “Unless… we make it interesting.” She hummed pleasantly, watching as the figure inched closer and closer among the crowd towards her unsuspecting friend.

A restless little whine left Akko before she stood to try and crane her neck, once again, to look over the crowds. For a moment, she considered calling out repeatedly to see if they were just caught up in the swarm of people. Before she could even try, however, she felt someone bump against her side. It wasn’t so hard a collision, but the force was just enough to knock her off balance and flair.

“Wha-”

“Excuse me!”

Gloved hands immediately grabbed her shoulders to steady her feet and avoid a nasty fall with the uneven concrete floor. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see-”

That voice was oddly familiar.

A gasp was caught, stuck in her throat as realization quickly dawned on her. With pursed lips and a wary expression, Akko cautiously lifted her head to look at the one who had bumped into her.

“You…” Andrew Hanbridge muttered lowly as he calmly pulled his hands away and cleared his throat. “I never would have expected bumping into you here.” He awkwardly looked away as he added, “Literally and figuratively…”

“I’m the one who should be saying that! I would’ve thought these sorts of things would be beneath someone of _your_ caliber, Sir Andrew.”

The way she addressed his name made his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. The acid behind her voice unsettling to his eardrums and making a strange heat creep up his neck. “Of course, I would never even consider coming here of my own accord!” he huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Frank however, was quite persistent in the matter.”

“Frank?” she vaguely recalled his blond friend that had also seemed to have fallen for Lotte back at that party Andrew had a while ago. “Is he here too?” she asked curiously, momentarily forgetting their awkward encounter to look for his much friendlier companion.

Andrew looked around with her, a troubled expression darkening his features as they both came to the same conclusion. “It seems not. I’ve been waiting for a while, but he hasn’t shown. I would think that if you’re here, your two friends couldn’t be far. It’s rather odd seeing you of all people alone.”

It was Akko’s turn to feel an uncomfortable warmth flush through her face and neck. ‘I’m not alone! Lotte and Sucy are coming soon! T-they’re just running a little late!”

He seemed unconvinced of her answer judging by the uncertainty lacing her tone of voice, but thought nothing more of it as he let out a tired sigh. He had been waiting quite a while and his patience in this outing was running low. “He may have gotten caught up in something or is perhaps unwell. Never the less, I don’t think there’s any more of a reason for me to stay here any longer. I’m not all that interested in amusement parks anyway.”

Akko snapped her head back towards him in astonishment. “You’re not going to wait for him? What if he’s just running late, that’s not very nice of you to just abandon your friend like that!” she huffed with a light stomp of her foot.

Becoming even more troubled by her accusing voice, Andrew calmly reached into his coat pocket. “If there was something truly urgent going on that would have Frank unable to meet up, he would have called me.” he sighed, holding up his phone for her to see. “He hasn’t said anything for at least an hour, only saying he would be here soon… Which he’s not.”

Akko couldn’t think of anything to say in retaliation since he had a point and she didn’t really know much about the two to know how they were towards each other. But it was apparent that he was waiting a long time for him just as she was waiting for her two friends, yet neither of them could contact the others to re-confirm whether they were really coming or not. She pouted again, looking frantically around for either of their friends only to have the same result of no luck.

“In any case,” Akko jumped at the heavy sigh the teen heaved, she hadn’t noticed how close they really were to have such a faint sound startle her. “I’m done wasting anymore time here if Frank isn’t showing up.”

“Eh?” She watched him shove his phone back into his coat pocket in a hurried manner and looked as though he were just about to leave. The sudden prospect having to wait alone alarmed her and on impulse she jumped.

“Wait!”

Andrew flinched, taking a step back as he looked down to see Akko clutching his arm.

“We could wait for them in there!” She pointed over to the entrance of the park with an excited grin. Andrew, not quite convinced of her words only offered an inquisitive look making her begin flailing her arm as though to further emphasize her point. “They never said they weren’t going! That means they’re still coming but probably need more time, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to wait for them inside! Come on, I’m sure it’ll be fine like that!”

“I’m not sure…”

“Would Frank have definitely called you if he had to cancel?”

“Yes.”

“Then trust him! He’ll come soon enough, no doubt! Same with Lotte and Sucy! So, it wouldn’t hurt if we went in and had a bit of fun while we wait!”

Andrew still wasn’t completely sure of her idea. He wasn’t really looking forward to this at all, but Frank was rather insistent on the idea. He wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble of persuading him if he wasn’t even going to show up. It would have been pointless.

Then again, it would be even more pointless if he wasted time just standing around.

“I suppose so…” he murmured, wary of her pleading eyes as she seemed to squeeze his arm in anticipation of his answer.

“ _Yes_! Let’s go, let’s go!”

He was pulled roughly and while it was mildly unpleasant he found, to his surprise, that he didn’t mind all that much. If she didn’t make him trip that is.

The very first thing Akko wanted to do was try the food, most notably the junk food. She was careful enough not to get anything on her clothes, but her face was a different story.

There were little smears of cream from the crepe around her mouth. Instead of feeling the need to comment on how ungraciously her manners of eating were, he oddly felt the need to laugh. Not in an ill manner like some of his friends would, it was an odd feeling but not unpleasant. He wouldn’t say anything, but he did allow a small smile to pull at his lips as he looked away.

“What?”

“Nothing, you seemed to be enjoying that is all.”

“The crepe? It’s really good, want some?” she had asked without thinking at all of the implications her question gave. She was just filled with so much excitement on having fun and eating delicious foods that it almost felt no different than if she was with Lotte and Sucy; friends that she often shared snacks with and thus the offer just came out of her naturally.

“Uhh… I mean…”

“Akko’s really bold.” Lotte whispered as the small group looked on at the two from behind another food stand.

“Wonder how Andrew will react…” Frank whispered back, a little apprehensive of his response knowing how callous he could be at times.

Sucy only shrugged her shoulders not showing any interest in the two and instead looking at the various shops all around them.

Andrew looked at her for a moment before turning away. “No thank you.” His expression was hidden from Akko when he turned so she couldn’t discern how he seemed at the offer.

His response was polite and his tone even, not giving Akko any hint of him being disgusted at her hasty actions. Still, she couldn’t help the embarrassment she felt heating up her face as she too, turned away from him.

“Well… I mean that doesn’t look bad. I think?” Frank shrugged trying to get a better look at the two’s expressions.

“It feels awkward though, even from here.”

“Maybe they’re just starting to be friendlier towards each other? At least I hope so, Akko looks like she was having fun.”

“Maybe? They’re starting to move again, are we just going to continue watching them from far away though?”

Frank smiled at her uncertain question. “Not the whole time! We did come to have some fun too! Why don’t we get some snacks from there? That crepe looked delicious.”

Lotte looked over for Sucy’s response only to find she was already getting something from what looked to be an old shop. “I suppose it would be okay.”

“Great!”

“Hey, Andrew! Want to go on some rides?” Akko asked excitedly, bouncing around to look at all the attractions the park had to offer. “There’s so many, I wanna go on all of them!” she squealed with excitement as she gazed at them longingly.

Andrew however spared her a questioning look. “I wouldn’t think a witch would be all interested in rides if she could ride a broom however high she'd like.”

That seemed to make Akko pause in her step. “Er… Well I guess if you’re like Amanda… She does all sorts of tricks on her broom and goes at really high speeds sometimes, always going higher and higher…” her cheerful voice seemed to die down a bit.

Confused at her sudden lack of excitement, he stopped beside her, hands in pockets and waiting for her to continue.

“I’m not like Amanda or like any of the other girls, but one day I’ll ride a broom like them and I’ll race her!”

Just like that, her enthusiasm for magic came back. Like a small hiccup. It intrigued him a little that she would feel so strongly for something that was rapidly dying out and there were a few other comments he held on the issue, but for once, felt no need to voice them. After all, he was invited here to have fun albeit with the wrong person, but so far it wasn’t so bad.

He only offered a small “Hm.” Before continuing ahead.

“Why not start off with something light, you just ate a crepe.”

“Aww! That’s no fun!”

“It wouldn’t be very pleasant if you vomited either.” He countered with a smirk, still leading her towards a Ferris wheel not too far away.

The line wasn’t so long to get on since people who went on Ferris wheels were usually couples or parents with little children relaxing for a bit. To others it probably looked as though the two were a couple. The thought was enough to unsettle Akko as she sat on one side and Andrew followed beside her. When she glanced at him, he didn’t look troubled in the least at the idea of getting on a silly ride with her, especially one where it was common to see people having a particularly intimate moment with each other.

The ride was supposed to warm her up to see if she could handle bigger rides, but that simple thought was enough to make her stomach flutter uneasily with nervousness. She wiggled a little in her seat trying to find a more comfortable position to enjoy the sights before settling down and taking a deep breath. When she thought rationally about it, there was no way either of them could hold feelings for each other. The thought seemed to ease her as a smile returned to her face and she looked around, looking for a good ride to go on afterwards. One that would make the pretty boy beside her go green in the face or better yet, scream.

It would certainly do wonders for that gloomy look constantly on his face.

The glint in her eyes surely caught Andrew’s attention as he leaned back into his seat. He wasn’t particularly fond of the rides and this one was no different, but it was tame enough that he could concentrate on his thoughts for a bit. The girl was quite a handful; in the short amount of time they were together he saw sides of her he certainly wouldn’t have seen before in the few times they’d bump into each other. On the other hand, it didn’t really surprise him. She was still as rash and bold and still just in love with magic as before.

The thought didn’t seem to irk him as much and instead of harboring feelings of disgust or hatred it was something else. Perhaps admiration, he wasn’t sure.

He sighed after a while, he really didn’t see the point of this. Silly attractions to make people sick to their stomachs, small rides for couples to freely sneak kisses or hold hands and the like; what was the point?

The sudden swaying of the ride prompted him to look up, a faint look of alarm in his eyes as he watched Akko gleefully continue to look out.

“Hey Andrew, wanna try that one?” she asked pointing to a ride that looked as though it would toss them out by how fast it twisted around. Regardless if she was asking for his opinion, he was positive she would drag him there if need be.

They went on ride after ride, even though Andrew had nothing to eat he still felt his stomach turn slightly on some rides and others just made him dizzy. An encounter with that giant bear and falling who knows how far certainly helped build up some sort of resistant against such heights and rushes of adrenaline.

He wasn’t all that surprised that Akko was having the time of her life on them, but he needed a break. Before she could tug on his arm to drag him towards another ride, he straightened up and turned the other way.

“I’m thirsty. I’ll be taking a break from the rides for a bit.”

“Aw…” Akko moaned looking back at the contraption one last time before catching up with him.

“I didn’t say you had to. You could go alone if you want.”

She pouted. “It’s not as fun alone!”

“Hm?” There was a teasing tone in that hum. “Well, in any case I’m going to get a drink. Do as you like.” He gave her a half-hearted wave and turned towards a small stand selling drinks. Akko seemed defiant for a moment before she huffed and eventually followed him. Getting a drink seemed like a promising idea since she’s been screaming so much on a roller coaster.

She reached into her bag looking for her money, rummaging through her belongings while increasingly becoming nervous.

“Uh-oh…” she whispered, her search becoming more frantic. “Where did it go!”

She sat down on a nearby bench and quickly began taking everything out of her bag, looking for her small purse holding her spending money. “I could’ve sworn I put it back!” Just as she emptied the contents she found a rather decent sized hole at the bottom. A choked sound escaped her as she gawked at the sight.

“How long has it been like that?” she half whispered, half screeched.

“Akko?”

She slowly lifted her head, eyes filling up with heavy tears making Andrew tense up in alarm.

“I lost my wallet!” she wailed as she showed him the tear on her bag.

Well that was just great. He had no idea how he could even help her with that and trying to find it when they have no idea when it might’ve fallen out seemed pointless considering how much they’ve roamed the park.

He was about to try and think of a solution but was stopped short when he noticed her staring longingly at the drink he had in one hand. He thought back to her offer of having some of her crepe and while he could come off as rude sometimes he wasn’t completely heartless.

“Here.” He offered pushing the lemonade into her hands.

“A-are you sure?”

“It’s fine. I can buy another one anyway.”

Akko beamed at him. “Thank you! I’ll pay you back later!”

He shook his head. “It’s just a lemonade, it’s fine. I would still like to take a break and see if Frank’s arrived at all. It’s been a couple of hours now.”

“Mm!” she agreed taking a drink as they went on their way.

* * *

 

“Sucy! There you are! Where have you been? We suddenly lost you when we went to get some food.” Lotte sighed as she approached the taller girl sitting on a bench with an ice cream.

“Nothing.”

That single response was enough to have the girl heave a heavy sigh. "I thought you got swept up the crowd or something!”

Sucy rolled her eye lazily to the side. “Something like that.” Try as she might there was no way for her to completely hide her mischievous smile.

“We also lost where Akko and Andrew went too.”

“Oh, they were at the lemonade stand over there. I also have Akko’s wallet.”

“Sucy why do you have Akko’s wallet? How is she going to buy anything?”

“Well at least Andrew’s with her.” Frank chimed in, holding a giant teddy bear in one hand. “I’m sure he wouldn’t just leave her be, so I think it’s okay… as long as you return it.”

Sucy’s expression didn’t change, it didn’t seem like she was paying much attention to the two either. Her eyes were glued solely on the stuffed animal Frank was holding on his shoulder.

“What have you two been doing?”

* * *

 

“Still no response. Did he plan for this perhaps?” Andrew mumbled, his eyes glaring at the phone in his hand.

“Why would he plan to leave you alone in an amusement park?”

For that, Andrew shrugged. His friend could be strange at times. He sighed and lightly began to pull at his collar, the heat starting to get to him a little and his mouth was still dry from all the wind whipping around them from the rides.

“Here.”

His body jolted at the sudden cold touching his cheek.

“You never bought another drink and you’re looking a bit tired. Besides it was yours in the beginning.”

He was about to say something, but the straw had already touched his lips and a single drop of the sweet drink was tempting enough. He sighed, he supposed it wasn’t unusual to share drinks, besides there would be no harm in sharing anyway. Unless his father found out, but that was an unlikely scenario.

“Fine.”

He accepted her offer and took a much-needed drink, trying not to pay attention to the fact that people would call this an indirect kiss.

“Which ride should we go on next?” she giggled, swaying her feet back and forth in anticipation of another fun ride.

“We’re taking a break first…” he grumbled as he contemplated taking his coat off.

“How long?” she whined, squinting her eyes at him in an odd glare.

“You know, for someone who just lost their wallet you sure do recover quickly. Was it not important?”

“Well of course it’s important, but I mean… there’s not much I can do about it. I don’t remember seeing a tear on my bag before I left though which is really strange though.”

“Of course. Well I want to rest a bit more before we continue.” He leaned back and relaxed. His legs ached but it wasn’t so bad as long as he could rest a while longer.

“Hey Andrew.”

“Hm?”

“Are you having fun?”

Her question caught him a bit off guard that he looked at her in slight surprise. After all, she was here mainly to have fun with _her_ friends. Neither accounted for meeting each other at all today, he would think she didn’t really care if she had someone to be with her since her friends weren’t here.

But was he having fun? He had come here by Frank’s request. He wasn’t interested in places like these and usually attended parties because it was expected of him or it would benefit his father in some way, shape or form. Even now he wasn’t particularly fond of any of the rides or the games they had here. Nothing really stuck to him, but he wasn’t having an unpleasant time either. In fact, he dared even think that having been with Akko, she may have made things more intriguing. Maybe more fun.

“Who knows.”

A vague answer.

Akko smiled now having a new objective.

“Okay then, this time we’ll do what you want!”

He blinked at her confused. “Pardon?”

“Well we’ve been doing what I wanted to do, so this time we’ll go to where you want to go! There’s tons of stuff we could do here after all!”

“I am not sure… I don’t really have a preference for these sorts of things.”

“You’ll find one as we go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit rushed, I couldn't really spend a whole lot of time on this without making it complicated. I have a ton of on-going fics, it's difficult for me to make short ones~ It will have a second part though since it's rather abrupt at the end, so hopefully the next will be better. If anyone else would like anymore prompt fics of these two I would always be happy to try, I'm okay with almost anything, otherwise I'll be working on other stories.


End file.
